Digimon:Real
by Elderosa
Summary: It's been five years since the D-Reaper incident, and our beloved heroes have all grown in ways that we could have never imagined. Filled with drama, romance, adventure, and mystery witness the birth of a new era in Digimon, Digimon:/Real with it's first chapter, The King and Queen where Ryo and Rika bring you up to speed of what has happened in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The King and Queen

It's been five years since the incident with D-Reaper. Five years since Digimon were thought to be more than just game. Rika let out an involuntary sigh. She always did whenever she thought about the past.

"You're thinking about Renamon again, aren't you?" Rika jumped at the sudden sound of her grandmother's voice. She turned around, and her grandmother smiling at her with understanding. "It's not often that you have a friend like that." Rika nodded.

"She wasn't more than a friend, grandma," said Rika sadly. She turned back to face the mirror. "She was my partner." Rika looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe how much she'd changed.

She was now always wearing her hair down; it's glossy caramel color perfectly framing her heart-shaped face. It contrasted well with her porcelain skin and the pink lip gloss she'd put on, something she found herself doing more often too. And her clothes too, she'd no longer wear the tomboy outfit of a punk rocker girl. Now, she wore sundresses, blouses, and skirts: things that she had abhorred five years ago.

"You're beautiful, Rika," said Rika's grandmother. She flattened out a portion of Rika's buttercup sundress patterned with white lilies. "Your boyfriend is one lucky man."

Rika blushed. "G-grandma! He's not my boyfriend!" Rika's grandmother laughed as she walked over to the mirror. She hugged Rika from behind, a strong hug that always let the other person know that they were loved.

"Regardless, your mother will be happy to see you." Rika felt something like a rock drop into the pit of her stomach.

"Yeah…"

"You look beautiful as always, Princess." Rika couldn't keep herself from blushing. Why did Ryo always make such stupid comments. It wasn't like he didn't look good, what with his gorgeous hair, the extra muscle he'd gained from doing baseball and wrestling, or the way his white smile always made her heart skip a beat.

"Snap out of it, Rika," Rika thought to herself. She looked up at Ryo, and felt herself blush again. His hair was spiked, a classic Ryo trademark, and it went well with the simple white V-neck and jeans and black leather jacket he wore.

"Hello? Earth to Rika?" said Ryo waving his hand in front of Rika. Rika shook her head to try and clear away the dumb fog of feelings inside of her. They weren't going on a date they were going to see her mom.

Rika took in a deep breath and sighed. "Stop kidding around," she said with a frown. She pushed past Ryo and headed to the bus stop. Ryo cocked his eyebrow wondering what he'd said to make her mad.

He sighed and walked to stand next to Rika. He didn't really get why she could be so pleasant one minute and then ascorbic the next. It was like a phenomenon that only happened with women. He looked at Rika who was still blushing slightly. Did she have a fever?

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Ryo. Rika looked up at him with those innocent eyes that always made his heart stop for a second. Rika looked back down, as if that were an answer to his question.

"You know what day it is today, don't you?" Ryo frowned. He looked away from Rika and ahead at the bustling street. Of course he knew what day it was. He'd never forget.

"It's the day our Digimon returned to the Digital world," he said solemnly. Rika nodded.

"We're supposed to meet with Henry and his sister later," said Rika. "Kenta, Kazu, and Jeri said they'll be there too, but Takato…" Rika's hands balled into fists. Ryo knew what she meant. Takato hasn't been the same since Guilmon left.

"You haven't been able to get a hold of him, then?" Rika shook her head. The bus came up the street and stopped in front of them. They both got on after having their bus cards swiped by the driver, and took their seat near the back.

"It's not like I haven't tried," said Rika. "I've gone by the bakery, but every time I ask about him his mom would get this sad look in her eyes before shaking her head. I asked his dad too, but all he said was that Takato had shut himself in his room and that…" Ryo took Rika's hand and held it in his own.

"Just stop," said Ryo shaking his head. "I've already heard it from Henry." Rika looked up at Ryo, anger on his face. It's not like she didn't understand Ryo's feelings. She was angry at Takato too. Why would he shut himself away from his friends?

"I just… it hurts to see a friend like that," said Rika. She reached into her purse and pulled out a crumbled picture. "Jeri managed to get a picture of Takato when she went by his school. I've never seen anyone look so… lost." Ryo took the photo, and frowned in disgust.

Takato's black school uniform was horribly disheveled. His hair was so unkept that it resembled a lion's mane more than hair. His body was so thin, that it looked like a breeze would carry him away. Ryo really didn't like Takato's eyes. He remembered when they were bright with enthusiasm and optimism, but now it was like he was staring at two lumps of lifeless charcoal.

"What are you thinking about, Ryo?" Rika asked. She unconsciously placed her hand over both of their held hands as she looked up at him. Her eyes immediately widened as she looked down. Both she and Ryo blushed and quickly withdrew their hands from each other.

"I-I'm not thinking about anything, Rika! Yep, nothing at all," said Ryo with a forced laugh.

"R-really? It just looked like you were thinking about something, so I asked, you know?" said Rika equally as flustered. They both forced a laugh.

"What is wrong with me?" they both thought. Ryo turned away from Rika and looked out the bus window. The hospital was starting to come into view. He sighed remembering the real reason he was with Rika.

"What are the doctors saying about your mother?" asked Ryo. Rika shook her head.

"They don't know why she's in a coma or what could have caused her to go into one in the first place," said Rika quietly. Ryo looked over his shoulder at her. He could tell she was worried from the way her thin shoulders were slumped over. Her hands were playing with her sundress aimlessly.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes. Ryo unconsciously leaned over and wiped them away. He didn't know why he did it. It just felt like thing to do. Rika looked back at Ryo astonished. He smiled his perfect smile back at her, and grabbed her hand with his.

"Princesses shoulder cry," said Ryo. "Otherwise their knights feel bad." Rika smirked and punched Ryo in the arm.

"Idiot." Still, she didn't let go. She relished in the warmth and comfort of Ryo's hand, as the hospital loomed closer and closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting of the Destined

Henry stared across the aisle where Susie sat. Neither of them had talked since their argument this morning. He couldn't remember what the argument had been about now, but it had gotten pretty heated this time. It had taken his parents interceding to get them to calm and even then they'd shut themselves up in their room.

Lucy looked up at Susie. They briefly made eye contact before turning away from each other. Susie's locks had grown out since when she had them in pigtails. Now they were braided with bells and obscured half of her face. She'd already outgrown the traditional Chinese outfit she'd worn as a toddler, so her clothes were a simple light pink skirt and black T-Shirt with a dark pink heart, the words ROCK written in the heart.

"I guess I've changed too," thought Henry absently as he looked at his reflection. His dark was longer than usual, almost like a wild mane now. His face looked older, less round than when he was child. His body was layered with the lean muscle that came from continuing his martial arts. He was still pretty shy about his body, though so he opted for wearing as much loose fitted clothes as possible. Like now he was wearing a black-striped shirt that hung on his frame almost like a blouse and black skinny jeans that were tucked into his boots.

"JIMBOCHOU, JIMBOUCHOU. We will be arriving at Jimbouchou momentarily," said the feminine voice over the intercom. Henry pulled out his phone and flipped it open to check the time. 6:55. Still five minutes before meeting everyone. He didn't know why he felt so nervous all of a sudden. It wasn't like they hadn't kept in touch after the D-Reaper incident. They'd just all... grown up.

"Henry, let's go." Henry looked up surprised. Susie was looking down at him, her face contorted into a scowl. She didn't even wait for him to respond. She simply turned around and headed towards the door as the subway slowed down.

Henry sighed. He needed to apologize. Even if it'd been bad Susie was still his little sister. He shouldn't be too hard on her. He started to stand up when the train's power was cut off. Henry looked up, shocked. "Huh?"

_So, this was one of them?_ It sounded like a man. The voice was disembodied, and reverberated through the train as if it had been transformed into a cavern. He looked around the train only to find himself alone in the darkness. What's going on?

"Who are you?" yelled Henry into the darkness. He needed to find a way to escape wherever it was that he'd wound up. It wouldn't surprise him if he'd somehow ended up... Henry's eyes widened as the thought struck him like lightning. "Are... are you a Digimon?" There was silence for a moment before a loud cackle filled the air.

_Who's to say what I am? I surely wouldn't know. _There was a sound of amusement in the creature's voice. If only Henry could see in the darkness! He'd be able to figure out if he was correct. He was about to ask something else when he felt his body begin to grow cold. He looked down to see frost starting to collect on his legs. He tried to break free, but something was holding him in place.

"What's... going... on?" Henry's eyes were starting to feel heavy. His was being sapped from him by this mysterious ice. He feel to the ground, his mind struggling to remain awake. The creature laughed form the shadows once more.

_I'm afraid you're going to have to die, boy. It's nothing personal. I just cannot have the destined interfere with my plans. _

Kazu and Kenta were already waiting at the park with Jerry. They'd decided to go out as a group for ice cream instead of heading home to change so they were still in their school uniforms. Kazu checked his phone. Still no call, and it was already 7:30.

"Do you think something happened to them?" asked Jerry quietly. Kazu felt his heart skip a beat as he looked over at her. She was twirling a lock of her long brown hair around her finger. Her eyes were downcast with worry. Kazu bit his lip, as he forced himself to look away. He didn't like seeing her like that.

Kenta let out a sigh, his hands behind his head as he looked up at the sky. "Well, Riyou and Rika told us they'd be late so they should be arriving soon. Henry isn't usually late, but when he is it's usually because of troubles with Susie." Kenta looked down and smiled at Jerry. "So, in all, I don't think we should be worrying about them."

Jerry looked up at Kenta, her eyes still showing her worry. Kenta frowned knowingly. It wasn't the first time he'd seen Jerry with that look these past few years. It was usually there because of that man. She opened her mouth in preparation to ask, but Kenta held up his hand to sop her. "No, I haven't heard anything from Takato."

"Oh..." Jerry's face fell, crestfallen. Kenta saw Kazu's body stiffen slightly at the mention of their friend. Jerry didn't notice it. It was probably true that even Kazu didn't realize he was doing it. It's probably something someone can't help when they see the person they care for in pain.

Kenta knew though. He always knew how the feelings worked within the group. Jerry liked Takato. Kenta liked Jerry. Riyou and Rika liked each other so they were now a couple. So where did that leave Kenta? It was a question that always plagued Kenta, even now as he looked up at the night sky.

_Kenta, Kenta, Kenta!_ Kenta's eyes widened. It was a squeaky voice, high-pitched almost like bell chime. Anyone else would've thought it was their imagination, but Kenta recognized the voice. It was a voice he hadn't heard since the D-Reaper incident. His hand unconsciously went to his pocket where he felt the familiar cool of his digivice.

"M-marine... Angemon?" muttered Kenta. His digivice quickly grew warm in his hand as a brilliant light erupted from his pocket. Kazu and Jerry jumped back in surprise at the sudden light.

_Kenta! I don't have much time! Henry's in trouble! _Kenta quickly pulled out his digivice, it's screen glowing a bright yellow. He couldn't see Marine Angemon's face, but he could hear his voice as if the little guy were floating in front of him. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

" Marine Angemon, walk are you talking about? Why can't I see you?" yelled Kenta. The light was beginning to fade, and with it Marine Angemon's voice. It was barely a whisper before the light completely faded away; however, the effect of his partner's words was evident on Kenta's face. "Run."

Kenta didn't wait for the two to respond. He quickly sprinted behind his friends before pushing them away. He'd have Kazu call RIka and Riyou to tell them the plans had changed, that they couldn't meet in the park!

"Oh, leaving already?" Kenta felt his blood run cold at the sound of his voice. He looked over his shoulder to see him standing under a tree a few feet behind them. His face was gaunt, his hair wild and unkempt. The loose white shirt and jeans hung off his body like the leaves of a weeping willow. His eyes, however, were shining a bright, dark red.

_Takato is dangerous_. Those were the words Marine Angemon had told him.


End file.
